


Was it worth it?

by EstelleDusk



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Gen, I counted no less than 4 deaths in this and only one is a named character, Stone's Slow Descent Into Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/EstelleDusk
Summary: The deaths? The pain? The admiration?
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone (if you squint)
Kudos: 19





	Was it worth it?

Blinding flashes of sound.

Repeat gun fire and ballistas.

Wet, sopping earth beneath his boots.

A weight in his arms, falling away from him as it pressed a small weight into his hands.

Instinctively, he took the object, readied it, and fired at the oncoming enemy. A moment later, he knelt, felt his friend for a pulse and only found a smile.

He closed his eyes, took the smile for his own, and hefted his weapon again.

* * *

He hadn’t stopped smiling even when the mission was over. It unnerved what comrades he still had left. The higher-ups however took it as a sign. He came out of that warzone with a smile and the enemy’s head in his hands. Surely that meant he could pull another miracle.

He smiled and accepted his new missions.

He wiped away his name, his prints, all that he had been.

It hurt to throw away his friend’s dogtags, but it was worth it.

He was single handedly creating a new world that they would have liked.

It was a small sacrifice, besides, he still had his memories and their smile in his heart.

* * *

Eventually, the higher-ups became concerned with their war dog. A kill count higher than any others had ever been, with all weapons imaginable. And a few unexpected ones; the clam shell really threw them off that day. 

Perhaps they should give it a tighter leash?

Well it was worth a shot, they all thought.

He accepted the leash with grace, the world was still spinning as his friend would have wanted.

Maybe it was a little slower now, with the dog given stricter guidelines.

But it would all be okay in the end.

* * *

He didn’t know when he forgot his friend’s face, their voice. 

He had been following orders, only killing when specifically brought out to do so. Staying at his desk the rest of the time, filing useless papers and counting numbers. Someone said their name, and the piece of stone that he had become, hadn’t done more than smile.

A moment later he realized his non-reaction to his friend’s existence.

His smile slipped and he tried to remember.

He picked up the desk phone, to his coworker’s blinking confusion.

They told him, later, that he was being reassigned again.

And his paycheck would be going to the bereaved spouse for a while.

It was only fair, they said.

* * *

Some were calling him a babysitter with his latest assignment. He supposed he saw how it could be called that.

A crazed scientist was given a freshly scrubbed attack dog.

He wondered if they worried he might snap and kill the asset.

It was only as the mad man’s insults and threats continued, that he realized that the higher-ups didn’t mind. It was worth the risk. Two barely restrained cannons being set off next to each other. They must have hoped he would self-destruct with the scientist.

His smile went on firmer and he swore to prove them wrong.

* * *

He had a new vision to help someone achieve.

As time went on, his smile was looser.

Even when it fell from his lips, his eyes would continue to smile in wonder at the doctor’s work

Even the horrible words that used to fall from that man’s lips had started to come less and less.

They worked well together.

He still killed, but it was up to his jurisdiction so long as the victim wasn’t important.

Every returned trophy was celebrated with the doctor, to the point that he chose to just move in.

It was easier, he claimed, when questioned by that man, to attend to his every need if he were only a room away while he slept.

* * *

Another call from the people he hadn’t considered his bosses in years.

Another humble request to fix something wrong in the world.

It was just an overgrown rodent, those people didn’t need their help. 

But they were fools, imbeciles. 

They were basic, and not worth the dirt on his and the doctor’s shoes, yet there they went. Wandering all over the midwest to keep up with a rat. The doctor’s bosses had insisted they deal with a terrorist, yet the doctor had determined it wasn’t one.

He felt like he would scream from how worthless this mission was.

Then the doctor showed him how useful the hedgehog would be.

His eyes were wide in wonder, and for a moment, he remembered his old friend. Their love of science, of making the world better. And he saw his friend in the doctor, for once in such a long time, feeling content with the hand life had dealt.

* * *

The lab was parked in the forests on the hills.

He walked into the small town, looking at all the debris left over from the fight two days ago.

There was no smile as he walked, he was empty again, falling to his knees in the middle of the street.

The doctor was gone.

Not even a name to remember him by according to his former bosses.

No funeral.

An officer walked up to him, he faintly remembered that nervous voice.

He hated it.

He silenced it.

Useless, that’s what the doctor had called them all.

Uselessly running around, screaming about the monster in the streets. Their worthless lives are spent never imagining a bigger picture. Never seeing beyond the veil people higher, yet more meaningless, had pinned up.

None of this was worth shit.

He should have died that day years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry
> 
> Edit: OC has no name but i've just decided their name is Enby, no not Enoby, not Envy, it's Enby, I only say that thanks to a server I'm in where I needed a quick name to call them without calling them their real name


End file.
